1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive frequency hopping apparatus in a wireless personal area network (hereinafter, abbreviated to “WPAN”) system for estimating the channel qualities of operating bands in the WPAN system to transmit packets through an appropriate band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A WPAN system operates in the 2.4 GHz frequency band and includes a Bluetooth system, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and the like which are well known. The Bluetooth system performs the transmission and reception of data by using a frequency hopping scheme, and the WLAN system performs them by employing the frequency hopping scheme and a direct band spread scheme.
Further, the Bluetooth system performs the frequency hopping for all the bands by using 79 bands of the RF frequency, and particularly, a frequency hopping system of the Bluetooth system performs independently the frequency hopping with the same probability throughout the entire bands irrespective of the bands used by the other WPAN apparatuses.
Therefore, upon transmission and reception of predetermined data, the Bluetooth system produces a frequency interference with the other WPAN apparatuses using the same frequency band.
In particular, due to low power transmission of the Bluetooth system, if a WPAN apparatus having high power transmission operates around the Bluetooth system, the Bluetooth system fails to transmit a packet at the same frequency at that time.